mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamzy/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41560_box.png Jamzybag.png Jamzy instructions.jpeg|Jamzy on his final step in the instructions MixiesMaxPage.png S7CollectionPage.png Lego-mixels-41560-jamzy.jpg|Jamzy's prototype set design Website LEGO homepage I found this.jpeg Mixels microsite YEEAAAAAA!!!! XD.PNG BI Topbanner Mixels Serie7 950x360 41560.jpg 41560.png|Mix Your Neighbor level selection Thumb Series7 41560 556x370.jpg 41560 Front.png Thumbs 600x408 Mixels 41560.jpg Mixies.jpg|Wallpaper MYN Jamzy Level Intro.png 2BI Topbanner MCPD Serie7 950x360 Max mixies.jpeg LegoMixelsGIF_Jamzy.gif Breaking News Topbanner 884x335 music01.jpg Topbanner 884x335 Music04.jpg NS_6_Topbanner_884x335_Music07.jpg Police prank banner.jpg Stopmotions The Music Prank Musicprank1.png Musicprank2.png Musicprank3.png Musicprank4.png Musicprank5.png Musicprank6.png Musicprank7.png Musicprank9.png Musicprank10.png Other Mixels Serie7.jpg|Mixels icon on LEGO.com/products Jamzyreview.jpeg Jamzybackreview.jpeg Somes7promo.jpg San Diego Comic-Con International Kuffs and Jamzy.jpg|At SDCC 2015 Jamzy and Camillot.jpg Jamzy.jpg 19110424414 300706ce5d o.jpg LEGO Club Magazine Omg_teaser_yas.PNG New issue.PNG Mixopolis_Music_Mix-Up.jpg Build_Race_Cars.png Videos LEGO Mixels Series 7 and Series 8 Together on display!|At the 2016 Nuremberg Toy Fair LEGO_Mixels_2016_-_Series_7_&_8_(41554-41571)_Nuremberg_Toy_Fair LEGO Mixels 2016 - Series 9 - Trashoz, Nindjas, Newzers Tribes - New York Toy Fair|At the 2016 New York Toy Fair Series 7,8 and 9 LEGO Mixels Teaser from NY Toy Fair nytf (TFAF)_LEGO_Mixels_Series_7_Commercial|LEGO Mixels Series 7 television commercial LEGO® Mixels - The Music Prank - Series 7 Stop Motion 2 |Mini Movie 2 - "The Music Prank" Artwork Mixels Main Title Screenshot (26).png AAAAAAAAAAAA.JPG Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (33).png Screenshot (34).png Oie 5174259fX4xzumL.png Every Knight Has Its Day Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (62).png Screenshot (69).png Woah_a_carriage!_(Unwatermarked).png What_year_is_this_(Unwatermarked).png Why don't you find a seat Camillot.jpeg This one?.jpeg Or this one.jpeg Class laughs at indecision.jpeg Booger, Camillot and Jamzy sitting together.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 2.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 3.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 4.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy 2.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy 3.jpeg Seriously?.jpeg Camillot in a trance.jpeg Camillot spots Paladum.jpeg Paladum, old pal!.jpeg Camillot in a daze.jpeg I CAN MAKE A DECISION!!.jpeg What was the question?.jpeg Mixing can win the day.jpeg But indecision can spell disaster.jpeg I hope you were all taking notes.jpeg Students preparing to leave.jpeg EKHID 9153.png EKHID 9226.png EKHID 9265.png You and you step forward.jpeg But_I_never_asked_to_be_captain.jpeg Flexer kid is happy.jpeg No time like the present.jpeg Zoomout of gym when deciding teams.jpeg Red team ready.jpeg Blue team ready.jpeg What is Murpball.jpeg What planet are you from?.jpeg I suppose I have lived a somewhat sheltered life.jpeg Orbiton kid angry.jpeg IT'S YOUR TURN.jpeg I'M WILLING TO LEARN.jpeg Orbiton kid on blue team.jpeg Look at em.jpeg Whats the plan?.jpeg Maybe if we run around.jpeg Like chickens.jpeg This will be a Mixel licking for the history books.jpeg You can't murp anyone if you don't throw the ball.jpeg Watch!!.jpeg Nice shot.jpeg THROW ITTTTT.jpeg Jamzy hit.jpeg Jamzy stunned.jpeg Jamzy stunned 2.jpeg Jamzy about to murp.jpeg Murpball Murps 04 Jamzy.png T-T6.png YOU CAN DO IT.jpeg Others walk up to Camillot.jpeg Surrounding Camillot.png Miscolored Infernite.png Off the bus3.png Screenshot_(201).png Stop trying to steal my man Booger.png Gather around kids.png Gasp two.png Their_natural_habitat.png Poor_Camillot.png Closed cages.png A tad dangerous.png The large mix.png Ranger Jinx explains.png Subterranean borers appear.png Don't eat cubits.png Mixadel sure can jump.png You're not supposed to do that.png It%27s_for_Mixamals_only.png NO_MUD_FOR_YOU.png Like father like son.png Mixoplotapi.png Cage_closed.png Cage_opened.png Mixelopters unleashed.png AAA2.png YOU_USED_TO_CALL_ME_ON_YOUR_CELL_PHONE.png RETREAT.png RETREAT2.png EKHID teachers and studens.png You_gonna_mix_with_me_or_what?.png I_will!.png Teacher_and_Jamzy.png Lead_the_way.png Let's_do_it.png They_gonna_mix.png Am_I_the_only_one_who_thinks_they_look_cute?.png Run.png Run2.png Run3.png Jamzy,_stop_looking_like_that.png I'm_all_out_of_Cubits!.png It's Mixadel!.png Mixadel_with_them.png Cousins_high_five.png Count_me_in_too.png Cam_and_Boog_hug.png And_that_guy,_too!.png Drunkillot.png Drunkillot2.png All_for_one_and_one_for_all!.png Listen up class.png A_good_ol'_shot_of_who_was_in_the_Maximum_Mix.png Who's in the Maximum Mix.png EKHID 30524.png EKHID 30582.png EKHID 30583.png EKHID 30634.png Miscellaneous Promotional artwork JamzyBackgroundImage.jpeg Welcome to Mixopolis.png The Wonderful World of Mixels Storyboards.png|In The Wonderful World of Mixels Concept Art File:Portfolio-4.jpg|By Miranda Dressler Other Series7boxfront.jpg Cn mixels microsite image the mixies.png Jamzy without Mic in Vector by FS.PNG Category:Character galleries Category:Series 7 Category:Galleries Category:Mixies Category:2016 Category:Season Two Category:Mixopolis